Breath Without You
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: "cobalah melihat ke arahku, berlarilah menujuku dan tenggelamlah didalam pelukanku lagi. Aku merindukanmu Lee Donghae" EunHae / HyukHae Fanfiction - Lee Hyukjae - Lee Donghae - YAOI - MalexMale - Hae is Real Uke - RnR - Bottom Hae
1. Chapter 1

"**Beauty HaNemo"**

**Title : Breath Without You**

**Author : Han Yong In / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae (Hyukjae) – Lee Donghae (Donghae) – EunHae**

**Sub cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Seperti biasa (YAOI, Hurt, Sad, Romance)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

Summary : "hati ini, cinta ini dan seluruh nafas ini, tetap bertahan disini untukmu. Tak berniat mengusik kehidupanmu tapi cobalah melihat ke arahku, berlarilah menujuku dan tenggelamlah didalam pelukanku lagi. Aku merindukanmu Lee Donghae"

.

Disclaimer : Hae is Mine ! But in this story, Hae is Hyuk's

.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"Kau menyukainya Donghae?"

"Ya tentu aku menyukainya. Ta-tapi apa maksutnya"

Tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian merendah sembari memegang tangan lembut Donghae.

"Ini ungkapan perasaanku untukmu. Melalui lilin-lilin kecil yang menghias disekeliling kita"

.

**-Darr darr darrr-**

**.**

Percikan indah kembang api menghias langit malam. Dan itu membuat Donghae sekejap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hitamnya malam yang kemudian disergap percikan cahaya kembang api yang sangat indah.

"aaa.. ini sangat indah Hyukjae. Kau yang menyiapkannya. Hmm?"

Tanya Donghae masih mengagumi pemandangan di atasnya.

"tentu dan ini semua untukmu Donghae"

"Untukku? Aku masih belum mengerti Hyuk"

Kini Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi sudah berlutut dan masih memegang tangan lembut Donghae.

"Donghae, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tatapan penuh cinta Hyukjae memang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Matanya benar-benar mengisyaratkan adanya cinta untuk sosok pria yang kini berada dihadapannya. Dan itupun membuat Donghae seketika menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kekasihmu?"

Tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyukjae dan memilih untuk berjalan sedikit menjauh dari namja yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hyuk. Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku. Aku menghargainya. Dan jujur aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

Senyum Donghae mencekung diantara bibir tipisnya. Ia terlihat sangat menyambut perlakuan Hyukjae hari ini.

"Ja-jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku Lee Donghae"

"Hehem" angguk pelan Donghae sambil terus menyajikan senyum terindahnya untuk sosok pria yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Haaa Lee Donghae saranghae. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Donghae-ssi"

"Nado saranghae Lee Hyukjae"

Dekapan Hyukjae kini benar-benar sangat hangat ia berikan untuk seseorang yang menjadi penyemangatnya. Dibawah bintang dan derapan angin malam itulah cintanya dibuktikan untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang sangatlah indah semalam.

"Hoamm" bibir yang tidak tipis itu menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"**Good morning my baby. Have a nice day. Sampai ketemu nanti disekolah ya chagi. Flykiss for here chuuuu "**

**Send To Hae Baby**

.

.

Pesan terkirim. Hyukjae merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat luar biasa jika terus membayangkan senyuman manis dari Donghaenya semalam.

"Aku harus segera mandi dan menjadi tampan. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini berbeda. Hari ini aku sudah jadi hak orang lain jadi aku harus tampan"

.

.

"**Good morning too baby. Hari ini sangat indah apalagi ketika aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Kekeke. Kiss Ummm"**

**Message from Hae Baby**

**.**

**.**

Pesan singkat itu cukup membuat hati Hyukjae melambung sangat tinggi. Dan tubuh idealnya yang masih terbelit handuk sebatas pinggang langsung terhempas ke ranjang big size nya setelah membaca pesan singkat Donghae kekasihnya.

"Aaa My baby kau semakin membuatku tidak bisa melepaskanmu"

"Wait me baby"

"aku akan segera berangkat ke sekolah dan menemuimu"

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

Sekolah Menengah Atas Seoul Art tampak Seperti sekolah pada umumnya, keramaian dan kegaduhan para siswa sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Apalagi saat ini bel istirahat untuk kelas 3 sudah berbunyi, hampir semua siswa sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Mulai dari hanya membaca buku sampai meramaikan kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Lee Hyukjae salah satu siswa kelas 3B, dia memilih untuk beranjak dari keramaian dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kelas bagian belakang.

"Wait me wait me.. mmm" sambil merapikan kerah bajunya yang masih tampak rapi.

"Hmmm Hyukjae. Kau mau kemana, kau tidak mau ke kantin. Ada yang ingin ku Tanyakan padamu" suara itu menghentikan langkah Hyukjae dan akhirnyapun Hyukjae diam ditempat.

"A-aku ada urusan penting. Mau tau saja kau Minnie" jawab Hyukjae sedikit tertutup.

"Haha aku tau kau ingin kemana. Kau ingin menemui anak itu kan? Junior kelas 1A?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin berhasil membuat mata Hyukjae membulat _'Bagaimana Sungmin bisa tahu' _itu yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Tenang saja Hyuk. Aku tahu dari status Instagramnya yang mengupload dinner kalian semalam. Itu sangat romantis Hyuk. Hahaha" tawa Sungmin menggelitik telinga Hyukjae.

"Wah.. benarkah dia mengunggah foto semalam di Instagramnya? Berarti Dia benar-benar menyukaiku dong Minnie?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi Hyuk jangan terkuasai oleh perasaan cinta"

"Maksutmu Minnie hmm"

"Ahh tidak lupakan. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Ingatlah ibumu"

Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri. Kelihatannya perkataan Sungmin cukup menyita fikirannya saat ini. Ahh tapi lupakan saja! Sekarang Hyukjae harus segera menuju ke ruang kelas Donghae.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

Klap klap klap

Langkah sepatu menapak itu terdengar melewati depan ruangan kelas yang hening karena memang semua siswa memilih berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas ujian mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang hari ini.

Tapi mata Donghae tidak bisa dikontrol dengan baik, mata itu sibuk mencari siapa pemilik suara sepatu yang sedang menapaki lantai pada jam masuk siswa kelas 1.

"Lee Hyukjae.." bibir itu terbuka tidak lebar dan sangat lucu jika dipandang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu tampan hari ini seniorku. Eh maksutku kekasihku" Batin Donghae yang kemudian meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja lekas menyangga dagunya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Lucu! Dia terhipnotis oleh sosok Lee Hyukjae yang memang sengaja menampakkan dirinya didepan ruangan Lee Donghae.

"Saranghae"

Ucap Hyukjae dari kejauhan yang hanya diberikan kedipan mata oleh Donghae.

"Kyaaa Donghae aku menjadi gemas terhadapmu" batin Hyukjae bahagia.

"Ya Tuhan, inikah sosok pendamping hidupku kelak? Dia sangat berkharisma. Dari kejauhan saja aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat rasa sayangnya terhadapku."

Donghae terus memandangi Hyukjae yang masih berdiri disamping pintu didepan ruangan kelasnya agar saemnim tidak melihatnya.

"Tuhan senyumnya sangat indah. Bisakah aku terus melihat senyum lebarnya yang begitu menyejukkan itu"

Batin itu terus berbicara dan kemudian mata indah Donghae terpejam entah apa yang dia bayangkan saat ini.

.

**-Taggggg-**

"Aaa appoya?"

Sebuah jitakan bolpoin mengenai keningnya dan membuat bibir itu mengeluarkan suara mengeluh sakit.

"Manja sekali kau Hae mentang-mentang kekasih barumu memperhatikanmu dari luar"

"Aish ini benar-benar sakit Kyu"

Entah sejak kapan Donghae menjadikan jitakan bolpoin bisa memberikan rasa sakit berlebihan. Memang dasarnya Donghae mengharapkan perhatian dari Hyukjaenya yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dan memberikan senyum ketika Donghae merengek sakit.

"Waktu kurang 10 menit lagi. Kerjakan sebaik mungkin"

Hancur sudah! Itu suara saemnim. Bagaimana jika Donghae masih mendapatkan setengah dari ujiannya.

"Yak Kyu bisakah kau mengajariku. Bagaimana jika ujianku jelek nanti"

"Aku tidak peduli itu Hae. Jika memang kau tidak lulus ujian ini, ya jadikan ini pelajaran" Kata Kyuhyun teman sebangku Donghae penuh ketenangan tanpa beban.

"Ya Kyu kau memang setan sejati. Hiks" rengek Donghae imut.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

"Hyukie… aku sangat membenci Kyuhyun" Donghae merengek seperti anak kecil didalam pelukan Hyukjaenya melaporkan akan apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat kepadanya hari ini.

"Waeyo chagi. Aku tadi memperhatikanmu dan aku melihat Kyuhyun hanya menjitakmu dengan bolpoin bukan"

"Hiks aa Hyukie. Itu sakit"

"Mana yang sakit Hae. Biar aku sembuhkan. Umm"

Donghae menunjuk keningnya yang terkena jitakan bolpoin Kyuhyun. Tidak sakit tapi Donghae hanya mencari alasan agar Hyukjae memperhatikannya.

"Emmuaahhhh"

Donghae terperangap bahagia ketika bibir itu menempel dikeningnya.

"Apakah masih sakit" Tanya Hyukjae

"Hehem" angguk Donghae ringan

"Muuuuuaaahhh. Apa masih sakit chagi hmm" Tanya Hyukjae setelah berhasil menautkan bibirnya pada kening Donghae untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hyukie.."

"Iya Hae sayang"

"Sakitnya benar-benar sudah hilang permanen"

"benarkah? Apa aku perlu menautkannya lagi agar kau tidak merasakan sakit apapun Hae"

"tidak perlu seperti itu Hyukie. Aku hanya perlu kau menautkan dirimu untuk selalu dihatiku"

Donghae kembali hanyut memeluk Hyukjaenya yang masih melapangkan dada untuk memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Itu pasti Donghae ya. Jika mungkin aku tidak berada disisimu. Jangan pernah menganggapku pergi. Tapi anggaplah aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang berharga untuk ku persembahkan kepadamu. Dan jangan pernah berfikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu hanya sementara dan aku akan kembali"

Ucapan Hyukjae yang penuh ketulusan itu membuat air mata Donghae tidak berhasil dicegahnya mengalir. Rasanya ingin selalu didekap oleh tubuh yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku"

"Percayalah aku selalu disini dihatimu walau tak kau jumpai aku dihadapanmu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Donghaeku"

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan Hari ini? Jika digambarkan oleh seorang Lee Donghae, hari ini bahagia sekaligus kehancuran. Kenapa? Bahagia karena mendapat perhatian Hyukjaenya, mengadu dan mendapatkan kecupan kening yang sangat manis sore tadi dan hancur ketika nilai ujiannya tidak memenuhi standart nilai gara-gara Kyuhyun yang tidak mau memberikannya contekan.

"Akh Donghae paboyaa….. kenapa otakmu tidak pandai juga" hujat Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menyusuri jalanan kota sepulang ia mengikuti bimbingan bahasa inggris.

"bahasa jepang kau tidak bisa dan bahasa inggris kau sangat idiot Donghae dan masih perlu mengikuti bimbingan" masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya terus menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalanan yang masih licin akibat hujan yang tadi turun hanya sebentar.  
>Hingga langkah itu harus terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang rumah yang didalamnya terdapat pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusaha menggendong wanita paruhbaya dalam keadaan tertidur dan berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil putih. Ya itu adalah mobil ambulan.<p>

"Hyukjae.."

Donghaepun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara tembok pagar besi hitam yang ternyata rumah Hyukjae kekasihnya hingga mobil ambulan itu melaju keluar dari gerbang rumah.

"Wa-wanita itu siapa dan kenapa"

Donghae hanya bisa bertanya didalam hatinya dan memilih untuk menyimpannya.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"Sungminnie sunbae.." Donghae berlari mengejar sosok yang sudah berada lebih dari sepuluh langkah didepannya.

"Hmm ne.. kau yang memanggilku?" Sungmin terhenti

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau kekasih sahabatku Hyukjae"

"Iya sunbaenim"

"ada apa memangnya?"

"aku hanya ingin bertanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Dia bilang kepadaku bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah padahal dia sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi kan ada ujian kelulusan"

Tanya Donghae penuh introgasi kepada Sungmin si sunbae di sekolahnya.

"Oh untuk masalah itu lebih baik kau Tanya sendiri kepada Hyukjae. Dia tidak meninggalkan alasan kepadaku tentang kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini.

"Apa Hyukjae tidak bercerita apapun kepadamu Sunbaenim?"

"Mianhae Donghae ya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Emm Aku permisi dulu aku harus segera masuk"

"Sungmin Sunbae" Donghae sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah Sunbaenya tapi sepertinya hasilnya nihil, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

Donghae sangat heran dengan sikap sunbaenya itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa wajah Sungmin berubah seperti merahasiakan sesuatu?

"Ahh entahlah semoga Hyukieku baik-baik saja" harap cemas Donghae didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"Donghae sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Maafkan aku"

" Aku mohon jangan menangis Donghae. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya"

"Kau tak ingin melihatku menangis tapi yang kau ucapkan tadi menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untukku menangis? Ada apa denganmu Hyukie"

"aku tidak mungkin mendampingimu lagi, bersamamu lagi"

"Jika memang kau merasa tak pantas mendampingiku, kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu untukku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku seminggu lalu hingga akhirnya aku mengiyakan itu semua"

"Donghae.."

"Aku membencimu Hyukie.."

"Bi-arkan aku menjelaskan dulu Hae.. sebenarnya aaa-ku-uu…."

"Sudahlah cukup. Tidak perlu. aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun. Aku rasa kau memang tidak pantas mendampingiku dan mendapatkan cintaku Lee Hyukjae"

Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae dibawah rintikan hujan yang semakin lama menurunkan banyak butirannya.

"Ini karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Maafkan aku harus memilih jalan ini" batin Hyukjae lirih di iringi oleh air matanya yang semakin deras seiring derasnya hujan yang menghanyutkan bening air mata itu.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

**RnR Please !**

**Lagi seneng buat cerita berchapter. Kekeke**

**Di ff saya hanya akan menjadikan Hae the Real Uke. Walaupun saya kena bash sana sini. Terserah, I DON'T CARE !**

**Mari kita berteman sesame fujoshi / EunHae shipper / Hae bottom**

**Add fb saya di 'Hany Hae'**

**Follow Twt & IG hanyhae_**

**Senang berkenalan dengan kalian pecinta Eunhae. kekekeke**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Beauty HaNemo"**

**Title : Breath Without You**

**Author : Han Yong In / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae (Hyukjae) – Lee Donghae (Donghae) – EunHae**

**Sub cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Seperti biasa (YAOI, Hurt, Sad, Romance)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

Summary : "hati ini, cinta ini dan seluruh nafas ini, tetap bertahan disini untukmu. Tak berniat mengusik kehidupanmu tapi cobalah melihat ke arahku, berlarilah menujuku dan tenggelamlah didalam pelukanku lagi. Aku merindukanmu Lee Donghae"

.

Disclaimer : Hae is Mine ! But in this story, Hae is Hyuk's

.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Maafkan aku"

" Aku mohon jangan menangis Donghae. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya"

"Kau tak ingin melihatku menangis tapi yang kau ucapkan tadi menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untukku menangis? Ada apa denganmu Hyukie"

"aku tidak mungkin mendampingimu lagi, bersamamu lagi"

"Jika memang kau merasa tak pantas mendampingiku, kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu untukku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku seminggu lalu hingga akhirnya aku mengiyakan itu semua"

"Donghae.."

"Aku membencimu Hyukie.."

"Bi-arkan aku menjelaskan dulu Hae.. sebenarnya aaa-ku-uu…."

"Sudahlah cukup. Tidak perlu. aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun. Aku rasa kau memang tidak pantas mendampingiku dan mendapatkan cintaku Lee Hyukjae"

Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae dibawah rintikan hujan yang semakin lama menurunkan banyak butirannya.

"Ini karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Maafkan aku harus memilih jalan ini" batin Hyukjae lirih di iringi oleh air matanya yang semakin deras seiring derasnya hujan yang menghanyutkan bening air mata itu.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**-Breath Without You-**

Sosok namja manis itu semakin lama menghilang dari pandangan Hyukjae tertutup oleh guyuran hujan yang semakin deras butirannya. Dingin karena suasana malam dan dingin karena air-air yang menimpa ditubuhnya.

"Hae maafkan aku. AKu harus memilih jalan ini. Ku yakin ini yang terbaik"

Langkah kaki itu dihantarkannya untuk berjalan menapaki jalanan yang masih basah oleh hujan. Dibawah guyuran itu semua menjadi saksi, betapa Donghae saat ini sangat membencinya.

"Bencilah aku, karena dengan itu mungkin aku sanggup melupakanmu" batin Hyukjae. Kacau, tapi harus dilakukannya.

.

.

"Aku membencimu Hyukie"

Brakkk pintu kamarnya tertutup secara brutal. Seiring dengan sakitnya hati Donghae mendapat perlakuan Hyukjae yang sangat tidak di inginkannya. Jangan tanyakan tentang airmatanya saat ini. Ya tentu air mata itu tidak bisa terus tertahan disudut mata indah Donghae. Ada kalanya ia harus berteriak keras dikamar agar membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu melakukan itu padaku. Satu minggu itu terlalu singkat. Dan.. hiks" Donghae kembali tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

Tubuhnya terbaring dikasur empuknya.

"Hmm. Secepatnya aku akan melupakanmu Hyukjae. Aku benar-benar akan membencimu sekarang. Melihat wajahmu saja aku tidak sudi" Isakan tangisnya sungguh sangat membuat semua orang tidak tega. Ingin rasanya member ketenangan.

"Kau fikir aku apa yang hanya satu minggu kau pacari dan setelah itu?"

"manis di awal tapi diakhir?"

.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

Hari demi hari DOnghae mulai bisa melupakan Hyukjae. Walaupun kadang ia harus mengingat saat pertama Hyukjae mengungkapkan cintanya hingga saat Hyukjae memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Satu bulan dari kejadian itu, Donghae mulai menata hatinya kembali.

Donghae mencoba menampakkan wajah cerianya dan selalu bersikap ramah kepada setiap siswa disekolahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan sehingga semua siswa akan menjawab sapaan yg keluar dari bibir manis Donghae.

"Ahjumma bisakah aku memesan lemon tea? Aku sangat haus. Huh" Donghae terengah kemudian duduk dibangku kantin.

"Benar-benar melelahkan hari ini. Yang benar saja? Aku harus berlari mengelilingin stadion sebanyak 4 kali putaran. Dan itu sangat melelahkan"

"Ini pesananmu"

"Lho? Kok?"

"haha jangan berfikiran aku pelayan disini. Atau mungkin berfikiran aku anak pemilik kantin ini"

"lalu? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya? Hmm ku lihat seragammu? Seragam siswa disini"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini dimejamu. Emm kulihat disini masih kosong dan hanya kau yang duduk? Apakah aku boleh mengisi bangku kosong ini"

"Hmm" Donghae hanya mengangguk ringan menandakan bahwa ia mempersilahkan siswa yang memang belum dikenalnya.

.

"namamu Donghae"

"I-iya.. Emm darimana kau tau?"

"Di atas sakumu tercantum namamu Hae"

"Oh iya aku lupa" Donghae tertunduk malu karenanya.

"K-kau siapa? Aku rasa baru melihatmu saat ini juga?"

Sementara siswa yang saat ini berada didepan Donghae mulai menyodorkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Lee Eunhyuk"

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"Donghae tunggu.."

Teriakan itu tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Ish pasti itu si Kyuhyun. Pasti dia ingin mengataiku tentang nilai ujianku yang super duper jelek tadi. Aku malas" batin Donghae sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Donghae"

**Sretttttttt**

Tangan yang sedikit lebar itu menjangkau lengan Donghae hingga langkahnya harus terhenti.

"Kyu… aaaa… Eunhyuk"  
>"aku memanggilmu tadi Donghae apa kau tidak dengar? Hmm"<p>

"Aa bukannya begitu Eun. Aku kira tadi Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku"

"Baiklah.. kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Iya Eun? Kau tidak pulang"

"Tidak. Oh iya, Hae aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dikedai favoriteku nanti malam. Apa kau ada waktu"

"Tapi…"

"Aku yang mentraktirmu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah Eun"

Percakapan tersebut berlangsung disepanjang jalan hingga mereka harus terpisah dipertigaan jalan. Karena memang arah rumah yang berlawanan.

.

.

Tilulit tilulit (Suara handpone xD)

.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Apakah kau sudah siap Hae"

"Nuguya hmm?

"Aku Eunhyuk?"

"Eunhyuk? Dari mana kau tau nomor teleponku hmm?"

"haha aku bisa melacaknya sendiri. Haha"

"aku serius Eun? Dari mana?"

"Iya iya aku hanya bercanda tadi. Dan itu tidak penting dari mana aku mendapatkan nomor teleponmu. Cepatlah keluar, sekarang aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu?

"Kau sudah berada diluar rumahku. Da-dari mana.."

"Cepatlah keluar, jangan biarkan aku menunggu terlalu lama."

**Titt tit titt tittt**

Panggilan telepon pun terputus. Donghae yang belum bersiap-siap dibuat semakin geragapan.

"Aaa Eunhyuk kenapa dia tau nomor teleponku, darimana dia tau alamatku. Ahh aku harus pakai baju apa sekarang?"

Kenapa kau bingung masalah penampilan Donghae? Ada apa denganmu? Berpakaian simple saja kau sudah tampan. Aish!

.

.

.

**Krekkkkkk**

"maaf aku lama" Dongha menunduk karena tidak mau memandang tatapan tajam Eunhyuk terhadapnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku sampai kau menatapku ngeri seperti itu?"  
>"A-aniya. Kau sungguh manis Hae"<p>

Mendengar itu Donghae balik memandang heran terhadap Eunhyuk. Kenapa Eunhyuk memujinya terlalu cepat setelah baru mengenal sedari tadi pagi. Dan itu cukup singkat untuk mengutarakan sebuah pujian.

"Emm tidak Hae maksutku penampilanmu bagus. Mari kita berangkat"

Wajah manis itu semakin dibuat bingung ketika Eunhyuk membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dan itu sungguh tidak pantas untuk seseorang yang baru dikenal.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"silahkan duduk Hae"

Kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi, ketika Eunhyuk menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuk tempat duduk Donghae.

"Apa ini?" Degg batin Donghae kembali membludak. Perasaan ini sama ketika dulu hatinya dibuat bergetar oleh namja itu. Ya siapa lagi. Lee Hyukjae.

"Berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae. Stop Hae. Namja yang berada dihadapanmu ini bukan hyukjae"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau kenapa Hae?"

"Ah gwenchanayo Eun"

"Kau mau pesan apa Hae.."

"aku ikut denganmu saja Eun. Hehe"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkannya kepada Donghae sehingga Donghae juga membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan itu sungguh sangat manis melebihi gula.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk kau disini"

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika datang seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menempatkan dirinya di kursi kosong didekatnya.

"Eh kau.. Kau disini juga"

"Haha iya Eun.. Emm kau sedang apa disini"

"Aku sedang belanja. Haha jelas saja aku sedang makan malam"

"Makan malam? Ehhhmmm.. siapa itu? Hmmm Kekasihmu"

"Ohokkk" Donghae tersedang mendengar ungkapan itu.

"haha bukan. Dia juniorku selama aku menjadi siswa baru disekolah baruku itu. Emmm Hae, kenalkan ini teman kecilku Siwon, dan Siwon ini Donghae"

"Selamat malam, aku DOnghae" Donghae menyodorkan tangan mungilnya untuk sekedar tanda pertemuan dan perkenalan

"Kenalkan namaku Siwon"

"namamu Donghae? Eun.. ini yang bernama Donghae? Bukankah Donghae itu.."

"Aaa Siwon ssi aku ingin mengajakmu memesan makanan disana" Eunhyuk menggandeng sahabatnya Siwon

"Tapi kita bisa memanggil pelayan dari sini bukan?"

"Ahh tidak itu cukup merepotkan"

Melihat itu Donghae hanya bersikap biasa dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua terasa sangat aneh dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

"Tenanglah, Donghae sangat baik-baik saja saat ini. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan perlindungan dari dia"

"Benarkah itu Sungminnie. Aku sungguh bahagia jika Donghae bisa bahagia dengan orang lain"

"Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan Donghae lagi Hyukjae. Lebih baik kau menjaga ibumu disana. Dan percayalah kepada saudaramu Lee Eunhyuk, bahwa dia akan menjaga Donghae dengan sangat baik"

Mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, Hyukjae hanya bisa diam. Entah ia harus bahagia atau bersedih sekarang.

Melihat senyum DOnghae adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Tapi senyum itu bukan karenanya lagi, melainkan karena saudaranya yaitu Eunhyuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hyukjae"

"A-aku sangat baik bahkan sangat bahagia"

"Jangan membohongiku Hyuk. Aku sahabatmu dari kecil bukan. Dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu saat ini kau sedang menangis?"

"Aku menangis bahagia Sungmin. Aku bisa berbuat apa? aku hanya bisa mempertahankan perasaanku dari kejauhan disini"

"Aku sangat salut terhadapmu Hyukjae. Kau masih bertahan dengan rasa cintamu walaupun kau tidak tahu apakah Donghae juga masih bertahan dengan cintanya untukmu"

Sungmin mencoba membuat Hyukjae tegar.

"Hyuk yang terpenting saat ini adalah ibumu. Kau disana di Singapura untuk kesembuhan ibumu bukan? bahkan kau rela untuk bekerja menjadi staff bawahan dirumah sakit itu untuk kesembuhan ibumu"

"Dan itu alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Donghae. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu karena keadaanku yang seperti ini"

Hanya sekedar mendengar suara Hyukjae lewat ponsel saja sudah bisa diketahui bahwa Hyukjae sedang menangis karena mengingat Donghaenya dulu.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan malu terhadapmu. Karena kau tidak pernah jujur tentang alasan kenapa kau meninggalkannya"

"Melihat Donghae yang sekarang, itu alasan itu sangat tidak penting Ming. Dari sini dari kejauhan ini, perasaan ini akan selalu ku simpan untuknya. Entah suatu saat nanti dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain"

Hyukjae terdiam dan membuat Sungmin bingung untuk menguatkannya.

"Baiklah Hyukjae sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kau rawat ibumu hingga sembuh baru kau memikirkannya lagi. Emm hyuk aku harus menutup teleponnya, kau baik-baik disana. Jaga ibumu"

.

.

Sungmin menutup teleponnya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sungmin sekarang berada disebuah kedai, dimana ada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon disana. Sungmin memang ingin mengikuti kemana Donghae pergi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Hyukjae yang memintanya.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat itu kini Hyukjae hanya menatap ibunya yang kini terbaring lemah di atas kasur yang selama satu bulan ini memberi ibunya kenyamanan.

Bahkan saat ini hanya disaksikan dinding-dinding rumah sakit Hyukjae bercerita. Tanpa ada jawaban.

"Aku rela menjadi staff bawahan rumah sakit yang mau disuruh ini dan itu, asalkan ibu bisa sembuh"

Hyukjae mendekat dipembaringan ibunya. DIkecupnya kening ibunya saat ini.

"Ibu cepatlah sembuh sehingga kita bisa pulang ke Negara kita"

Ucap Hyukjae didalam hatinya. Kemudian ia menjauh perlahan hingga menemui sofa dan sekejap merebahkan badannya pada sofa yang terbilang cukup empuk.

"Hae.."

Secuil kata itu terucap ketika Hyukjae melihat foto Donghae melukiskan senyumnya di layar ponsel handphone Hyukjae.

Foto itu masih tersimpan di dalam galeri photo.

"Kau sudah bahagia bukan? Bersama saudaraku Lee Eunhyuk? Hmm. Ku harap begitu. Sepertinya Eunhyuk akan menggantikan posisiku dan melihat senyum manismu ini"

Secepat kilat terbesit semua kenangan bersama Donghae yang melintas dialam fikirannya.

"Bukannya kau yang menginginkan ini terjadi Hyukjae" bicara Hyukjae dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**-Breath Without You-**

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa kau berlari-lari difikiranku terus? Dan kenapa kau memberiku perhatian lebih?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, agar dia tersadar akan fikirannya yang terus disita oleh Eunhyuk, senior barunya yang seharian ini memberinya banyak perhatian.

"Dia tampan sama seperti Hyukjae, dia romantic sama seperti Hyukjae, dia perhatian sama seperti Hyukjae, dan dia mampu membuatku merasa nyaman seperti Hyukjae memberiku kenyamanan"

"Aish kenapa Hyukjae? Kenapa ketika pertama kali mengenal Eunhyuk aku langsung mengingat Hyukjae"

Donghae terbaring dikasur big sizenya.

"Hyukjae.. dimana Hyukjae sekarang. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia sudah bersama orang lain? Semudah itukah Hyukjae melupakanku. Seminggu dengan banyak kenangan itu cukup sulit membuatku lupa dengannya"

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan itu sangat manis bila terus dipandang.

"Hyukjaeeee…. Aaku membenci Hyukjae. Aku tidak mengenal Hyukjae. Dia jahat terhadapku"

Tangan mungil itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Wajahnya Nampak payah jika harus mengingat kepahitan yang Hyukjae berikan untuknya.

"Tapi aku merindukan Hyukjae.. Aku merindukan Lee Hyukjae.. hiks"

Airmata itu tidak bisa dibendungnya saat kerinduannya kepada Hyukjae kembali menyapa.

"Hyukjae aku sangat membencimu tapi saat Eunhyuk datang kenapa itu serasa aku bersamamu. Dia memberiku kenyamanan seperti kau memberikannya dulu. Tapi aku belum mengenal siapa Eunhyuk selebihnya"

"Aku takut jika aku melabuhkan hatiku untuknya, itu akan berakhir sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku"

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks buat yang sudah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Let's be my friend.**

**Fb : ****Hany Hae**

**Twitter & IG : hanyhae_**

**Saya sangat suka jika ada yang berkenan menjadi teman saya.**

**Dan jangan lupa RnR untuk chapter ini.**

**Gamsahamnida**


End file.
